Between Two Worlds
by 3vlee
Summary: Father & son have a late night talk. Ragnar finds out how Sigvard, The Earl of Heneby really treated both Lagetha & Bjorn. Heads up language & acts of violence will be described here. Rated M for a reason. Set after Lagetha returns to her home after helping Ragnar regain his lands. (after Answers in Blood)
1. Ch 1 Welcome Home Bjorn

****Disclaimer; I don't The Vikings nor it's characters.****  
**  
**Heads up not a very happy story for bed time my dears. There will be acts of martial/child abuse, violence &amp; strong language described in pretty much all chapters.****  
**  
***Rated M for a reason.*****

*****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MY DEARS. TOODLES &amp; HUGS.*****

* * *

**Between Two Worlds**  
**Chapter One**

**Welcome Home Bjorn**

* * *

**From Son to Father;**

Late one night, Bjorn is alone in the Great Hall. He's sitting on a bench staring at the fire with a cup in his hands, deep in thought. Questioning himself again if he made the right decision to stay with his father. Bjorn just couldn't stand his step-father Sigvard, the Earl of Heneby anymore. Yet he questions himself;  
"Did he make the right decision, the right choice to stay?"  
"_Did he leave his mother defenseless against that monst..."_

_"You can't sleep my son?"_

Bjorn whips his head around to see his father, Ragnar standing behind him. While Bjorn hides his fears for his mother's life, his father sees right through him. Ragnar sits next to his oldest son &amp; affectionately cuffs his head.

_"Tell me about Earl of Heneby? Let me guess he didn't treat you well?"_

Bjorn just stood up, faced his father &amp; removed his shirt. Bjorn then turns to the side where the "Earl's" long scar started out the waistband of his pants, went around &amp; up diagonally to the edge of his shoulder blade. Bjorn replied to Ragnar has his father looked at the scar;  
_"I was well fed &amp; clothed by the Earl but 'we' were never loved by Sigvard, father. Earl Heneby is unable to love anyone or, anything."_

_"Whip?"_

_"Hot knife, father."_

In the shadows two other people see the great scar on the 18 year old. One covers her mouth with her hand has she turns her head into her husband's chest to keep quiet.

_"When?"_

_"A little over two years ago. The 'Earl' was 'teaching' me my place."_

_"By the Gods... that son of a whore!"_

_"You should've seen what mother did to him when she found out."_

Has Ragnar chuckles since he could well imagine what his former wife Lagertha did to Sigvard.  
_"I bet. Tell me anyways."_

_"Once his mistress seen what he did to me, she turned him away for over six months &amp; Mother over eight. During 'their' practice sessions, Mother gave him a 'scar' right...(Bjorn points to his inner right thigh near his groin) with a hot sword. To 'teach' him 'his' place."_

Ragnar snorts with laughter as Bjorn continues;  
_"He never touched me again after that but he would hit Mother all the time."_

Ragnar sees red again.

_"Tell me everything my son. Tell. Me. Everything that he has done to you &amp; to your mother."_

Bjorn who holds his father above all men, does. He tells him how Sigvard refused him the rights of passage of any young man his age. This would be considered a crime in the Viking community. (Punishable by death for its endangering the community &amp; going against the Gods.) How Sigvard would never let him train with the other boys his age, to be able to even help defend the earl's home or, to even protect his mother because he was only a step-son.  
All his training was done in secret as arranged by his mother with only trusted warriors who would train him right. (at this piece of information, Ragnar knew that Lagertha was planning on sending him back to his father.) He tells his father how the Earl will hit his mother for no reason at will.  
Then he tells his father all the times he had beat him for no reason. How Sigvard would ask a question &amp; when he would answer his step-father, the 'Earl' would just lash out &amp; hit him again, for no reason. Would hit him for no reason with whips, ropes &amp; swords while calling him worthless all the while. To hurt Lagertha.

How he would deliberately berate him in front of all in the great hall. Only to then later to humiliate him in front of Sigvard friend's &amp; their sons for being a step-son. When mother walked out of the hall because he was berating him behind his back, Sigvard hauled off and hit her so hard it spun her onto the ground. When he couldn't come after me after his stunt with the hot knife, he started on mother. How he felt helpless when he couldn't protect his mother like his father expected him to (at this Ragnar just grabs his son in a bear hug). With that Bjorn ended with;  
_"When your lands were invaded, mother went to him to have raise an army. He refused, tried to beat &amp; rape her. If mother didn't stopped me, I would have killed him then &amp; there. The warriors that came with mother &amp; I, was her warriors that 'she' trained to protect 'his' (the Earl's) lands better. He never even really called me by my name father. He would only call me his step-son like I was his property. Like a servant. Actually the servants got treated better. He didn't hit them. At least not all the time, just us."_

During this Ragnar listened to everything his son had said. Ragnar is angry how Sigvard treated Bjorn. He wasn't the only one. His uncle who is in the shadows listening is furious.

"_Tell me something Bjorn. How tall is this 'Earl'?"_

_"Taller than me, father."_

"_Taller than Rollo?"_

_"A little taller but my uncle is bigger. Here &amp; here. (as Bjorn points to his shoulders &amp;_ _mid section.)"_

_"Your mother let you stay hereto save you, son &amp; for that I am glad of it."_  
Has Ragnar pulls Bjorn in for a bear hug.

_"She's alone father. What if he... Did I condemn her to death by his hands?"_

_"Your mother is a Shield-maiden, a Warrior of the finest kind Bjorn. Now that you are here safe from Sigvard, she can take him easily."_

What Bjorn didn't know was that has he was unburdening his greatest fears to his father, Rollo &amp; his wife Siggy were in the shadows, listening. Rollo knew his wife still had friends in the higher circles in that region. Siggy just nods &amp; leaves to do as they discussed. Yet Rollo stay to hear everything that his nephew tells his father. The more Bjorn tells his father what he &amp; Lagertha have went through, the more Rollo wants revenge. Bjorn like his father is a descendant of Odin. Earl Heneby should have thanked the gods for Bjorn's presence in his home these last four years. Bjorn was always a blessing to be around yet this 'Earl' treated has if he was a curse!

Rollo catches his brother signal has he gets up &amp; goes around to the front entrance of the Great Hall.

Ragnar looks at his son knowing that for him to move forward, his son had to trust him enough to talk to him about his life these past four years.  
_  
"It's late Bjorn. Well talk more later but Rollo &amp; I have a surprise for you."_


	2. Ch 2 Home Sweet Home part 1

****Disclaimer; I don't The Vikings nor it's characters.****  
****Heads up not a very happy story for bed time my dears. There will be acts of violence &amp; strong language involved to pretty much all chapters.****  
*****Rated M for a reason.*****

***Set in the time frame of after Lagertha returns to her current spouse &amp; will go until Ragnar explains the 'Blood Eagle' to his son.***

* * *

**Between Two Worlds**

**Chapter Two**  
**Home Sweet Home (aka The Set Up of Heneby) Part One**

* * *

**The Great Hall of Kattegat;**

As if on cue Rollo walks in. Bjorn gets up &amp; walks with the two men. The three go into the clear starry night. They walk to a lodge located between the Great Hall &amp; Rollo's lodge. The fire is lit already in the common area, his belongings are unpacked as if he's lived there the whole time.

_"What is this Father?"_

_"Your place. You are well past the age to have your own house. This is our (_pointing to Rollo &amp; himself_) gift to you."_

Bjorn looked around in awe. Seeing the things his father saved from his childhood &amp; things he added for a single man of his station. He also sees where his step-mother the Princess Aslaug, has added things to give it somewhat of a mother's touch. He realizes then that he has received more warmth from his step-mother in one day than from his step-father in these past four years that he has lived with him. Bjorn realizes he is home now &amp; what will be expected of him. He will become the man his father wants him to be &amp; welcomes it. He has a home.

For Rollo, he saw his nephew unsure if he belonged here, until now. He is home &amp; until now Rollo never knew just how much he missed his nephew. Like his brother, he wondered how Bjorn was &amp; if he was being treated well. Rollo knew that Bjorn felt torn in two worlds. One where he left as a boy, live in hatred being scorned &amp; humiliated at his step-father's expense. The other returning as a man yet a stranger in his father's home &amp; world.

Both Ragnar &amp; Rollo realized in many ways Sigvard the Earl of Heneby deliberately held back Bjorn's development into manhood. To hurt the mother &amp; harm the son, Ragnar's son. And for that revenge will be coming to Sigvard. In this both brothers know now they have to take over Bjorn's training. Bjorn will have to work hard to catch up to where he should be &amp; where he is destined to be.

All of a sudden Ragnar was the recipient of a bear hug from his son.

_"Far too long. Far too long, my son."_ Ragnar whispered.

Later after the brother left, the pair reentered the Great Hall to plan. To give a 'special' gift in thanks to Sigvard, The Earl of Heneby. To pay back Sigvard in kind.  
_"Ragnar let me get revenge upon him. Its bad enough he insults you even its to start a fight with Lagertha. Though that's a risk for a trip to Valhalla in itself. But, he abused YOUR son all this time."_

"_Not yet Rollo. I want to find out more about this Sigvard the Earl of Heneby. We wait brother for now. When Siggy's friend comes, then we will know what to give this Earl of Heneby as payment in kind. In meantime I will show my son a time honored tradition &amp; how to use such things to get what we want."_

Rollo nods as he bids his brother goodnight. On his way back to his home he looks at the stars:

_"I thank you Odin for bringing him back to us where he belongs."_

Meanwhile at another estate that very same 'Earl' has a surprise in store for his wife, Lagertha.

* * *

**Scandinavia, Heneby Estate:**

Later that night in an estate in Scandinavia, its four against one has Sigvard sent to his wife's chambers, four of his largest warriors against his wife Lagertha. The petite Shield-maiden heard them coming up the stairs. They kick down the door to find the bed empty as Lagertha comes out swinging to fight them off &amp; escape. With four to one odds against her, she didn't have much of a chance has they kicked &amp; hit her with their thick clubs. Yet she still gave each one a scar to remember her by before being knocked unconscious. In the morning when her maid walked in to help her dress, she screamed has she found her mistress in a pool of her own blood.

At the same time back in Kattegat Bjorn shoots up awake in a cold sweat as he sees his worst fears unfold in a dream about his mother. Early the next morning Bjorn goes to the Great Hall to thank his step-mother for welcoming him here. Princess Aslaug smiles at the thoughtful gesture yet pulls him aside to talk to him.  
_"Don't worry about your mother, Lagertha. She will receive the justice from the Gods who wronged her soon, Bjorn."_  
_"But how would you know?"_  
_"Your dream. I had the same one. It's was an outcry for he lied to his people &amp; the Gods are unhappy about it. Your mother fought with honor &amp; she didn't need his permission even though she had it. Don't worry the Gods have heard you &amp; will protect her. Go on, Rollo is waiting."_  
Bjorn felt a little better has he bowed to the princess &amp; left to meet his Uncle.

* * *

Four days later, back in Kattegat an old friend of Siggy's comes to see her. She was her old servant, Uma when her late husband was Earl here. She is also in the employ of the Earl of Heneby. She is welcomed has a guest of Rollo's &amp; Siggy's.  
Unfortunately Uma comes with dire news for her former mistress. Uma did not only confirm Bjorn's treatment from Sigvard. Uma fills the couple in on the current happenings with Lagertha &amp; her husband the Earl of Heneby:  
* There was a quarrel between Lagertha &amp; Sigvard because Sigvard was insulted that Bjorn did not return with his mother.  
* Sigvard said insulting things about Ragnar &amp; Lagertha defended Ragnar Lothbrok stating that _'He doesn't have to pretend!'_.  
* In retaliation Sigvard accused Lagertha of still being in love with Ragnar #adultery#&amp; in turn sent four of his largest warriors that night against her. To teach her a lesson. Her maid found her the next day laying on the floor in her own blood.  
* The healer later said Lagertha has bruised ribs, jaw &amp; she had to have stitches on her face above her eye where those brutes split it open but she will be fine.  
* The Earl acts like nothing has happened to her has he humiliates her daily in her current state.

Siggy nearly broke down in Rollo's arms after hearing what happened.  
Uma informs Rollo, Lagertha's personal warriors are waiting for their command on what they have planned.

Rollo gave Uma a hot meal in thanks for her help &amp; went to the Great Hall. He found his brother Ragnar Lothbrok watching Bjorn play with his little brothers. Rollo whispers the report into his brothers ear. Ragnar looks onto Bjorn with a smile. A smile knowing how brave he was to go with his mother &amp; how brave his son was to endure such a monster. Ragnar gave Rollo a nod to go ahead with their plan as he continued to watch all his sons play.  
Rollo leave his brother &amp; returns to his lodge with a friend of his own. The Lothbrok brothers planned this well. Early next morn the two guest leave to return to Scandinavia to the Heneby estate.  
It is a custom when one earl assist another to send a gift in thanks &amp; in token in friendship. The Earl of Kattegat is a man of tradition. Ragnar sent many great gifts in thanks to the Earl of Heneby for his assistance in regaining his lands. Has Ragnar teaches these traditions to his son Bjorn, he also teaches him not to let his guard down. His son ever so wise like his father, understands how these traditions can be used to get revenge for his mother. Ever so observant Bjorn picked over half of the gifts for his step-father. Yet the gifts may be for the Earl but the message is there for Lagertha from both father &amp; son.  
From the father;_  
"We are ready. Use the messenger."  
_  
From her beloved son;  
_"Help is near. Don't take his shit anymore. You're better than that."_

* * *

**Scandinavia, Heneby Estate, three days later:**

Ragnar's messenger arrives with the gifts for the Earl of Heneby. The Earl is pleased when he mentioned Bjorn the messenger informed him his step-son was the one who picked most of them so his father wouldn't insult him, being that he knew "_they were your favorites_." Sigvard was so pleased at this, he invited the envoy to stay the night.

In thought: _"Well the worthless little shit finally knows his place. Hell he may invite Ragnar over to show him how he tamed his ex-wife &amp; finally put her in her place."_

Lagertha on the other hand knew who this was really for. It is exactly what Lagertha needed to hear to keep going. For so help her by the Gods if he keeps humiliating her, he'll be in for a rude awakening. For the messenger was none other than Thornkin, Ragnar's personal assassin. Lagertha knows that Ragnar knows what Sigvard did to his son &amp; why she let him remain with his father.  
Later that night at a feast where there is laughter from almost everyone, Sigvard looks at Lagertha to see she's in pain. He thought he would show her who is her lord &amp; master for now on. Has he grabs her from behind her neck &amp; kisses her upper stitched brow;

_"My love what is wrong? You don't laugh. You don't speak. My love, you must do better than this."  
_  
Sigvard then with a smug, evil smirk he looks at his wife as he announces to all that is in the room;

_"You know my wife as the most beautiful breast in the world. I tell her this but she doesn't believe me. They're Frayer's breast. Breast from the Gods (_at this point Lagertha is seething knowing what he is about to do. She sees the table dagger next to her &amp; inches her hand toward it._). Here let me show you..."_

Has Sigvard gets up &amp; rips the front laces of Lagertha's dress open from behind, she grabs the knife stands turns, plunging it into his eye &amp; then pulls it out. Still holding the now bloodied knife in her hand. All in the great hall gasp in shock as they hear the Earl of Heneby scream as he grabs his left eye socket has the dark red crimson blood streaming out of it.

_"AAAHHHHHHH! !.. _ _AAAHHHHH! !..._ _AAAAHHHHHHH! !..."_

Thronkin gets up pulls his sword out disgusted with what Sigvard was about to do to a Shield-maiden, a fellow warrior &amp; beheads him there &amp; then spraying his blood all over the front of Lagertha. For herself Lagertha backs up ever ready for battle. For even with the puny table dagger, Lagertha is lethal. Yet the man stands down sheaths his sword with a slight bow to Lagertha who is still covered in her late husband's blood, then looks out onto the crowd for the first time as their ruler. Her warriors then bring forth the four who attacked her on her first night home. After being charged accordingly Lagertha had them taken to their cells to wait her ruling.

That was the end of Sigvard the Earl of Heneby. Upon his death with no living heir his lands &amp; titles went to his widow, Lagertha who ruled alone. She never remarried again.

Yet that is another story.

* * *

**Back in Kattegat Rollo teaches his nephew the ways of a warrior:**

Rollo knows it will be days if not weeks before he hears any news of Lagertha at the Heneby Estate. For now he sees what he has to work with in her son. The workout goes on for hours. Both are glad for it for different reasons. During a brief break Rollo sees his nephew's scar up close &amp; comments already knowing the answer;

_"By the Gods Bjorn, you already have battles scars to brag about. You lucky bastard."_

Bjorn didn't know if he was there in the great hall that night before for sure or not, decided to be honest.

_"No, Uncle a different type of scar."_

Rollo fondly cuffs his nephew on the back of his head for his honesty.

"_Then may the Gods give me the chance to get justice for it. Come on, back to work."_

The two continue Bjorn's training until late afternoon. Rollo walks back please at the training his nephew. A lot more will come with practice. Rollo muses to himself;

"_Lagertha made sure he was trained well."_

He enters his home to find a tub filled with warm water &amp; towels waiting for him. Rollo smiles at this for he knew only his wife would be ever so thoughtful. Yet Siggy was thoughtful of another for when she prepared Rollo's she asked if she could borrow a servant from the great hall to prepare one for her nephew. Aslaug sent over Porunn (pronounced thorn) to help Siggy. Porunn did as she was told &amp; was out of there before Bjorn had returned. Porunn did not want to be around to find out about the young master nor, his taste besides she's needed in the Great Hall to serve tonight.

When Bjorn entered his house, the fire was lit has a tub was waiting by the fire with everything he needed to get clean. He was just about done &amp; was getting ready when there was a knock. Bjorn opens the door to find his Uncle Rollo there. Rollo looks over;

"Ah Siggy made sure one was ready for you too. Believe me, nothing is more heartwarming than having a good woman care for you, Bjorn. Hurry up &amp; get ready. King Horwick is on his way here. His boats were seen about an hour ago."

* * *

** Trying to keep everyone in character. This is my first fan fiction of this series.**


	3. Author's note

******AUTHORS NOTE*******

**I am working on Chapter three.  
I hope to keep everyone in character for the most part.**

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this Fanfic. If you could please post your reviews of this story. Your reviews are going to be keeping this story going, literally. Otherwise it will be a short story.-Thanks**


	4. Ch3 Home Sweet Home Part2, Welcome Wagon

****Disclaimer: I don't own it. boy I wish I did.**  
**

****Rated M for a reason.****

* * *

**Between Two Worlds**

**Chapter 3**

**Home Sweet Home part 2 (Welcome Wagon)**

* * *

**Kattegat Estate;**

King Horick &amp; his son landed two hours after being spotted. The King was welcomed by all of Kattegat. In the evening there was a feast for the king, his son &amp; his men. Ragnar apologized for the 'poverty of the feast.' He explained to rid himself of Jarl Borg they had to have burned their winter's grain stores. King Horick understood being that he had past unpleasant dealings with Jarl Borg himself over some land that belonged to the king.

King Horick want to plan an attack against Wessex for attacking &amp; the slaughter of his men. However according to the king, they need Jarl Borg's ships &amp; men to do it. He wants to send Rollo to propose the deal. Has the King pointed out;

_"After all nobody knows him better than you Rollo."_

Rollo looks to his brother who nods then agrees to go for the king. Yet Rollo knows what that nod meant since they are going to have a chat after all '_retire_' for the night. During this time a name that was dear to Bjorn came up in conversation. The monk, Athelstan who stayed to help King Horick the language barrier. Bjorn remembered how found he &amp; Gyda was fond of him has children yet Floki told him;

_"He was a traitor. We should be rejoicing his death, Bjorn. For he never renounced his 'Christian' faith."_

Just then a servant girl came to the table to refill Bjorn's cup but she spilled some of the water as it splashed out of the cup onto him instead. When she apologized to the '_master_' Bjorn was stunned by the girl, waved it off.

Later when they all retired for the night, Rollo &amp; Ragnar planned for Jarl Borg's coming here to Kattegat. Rollo will make him an offer he can't refuse. Once here Jarl Borg will get exactly what he deserves for invading Kattegat.

* * *

Two people wake up all of a sudden in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. One was an expectant mother the other her step-son who was thinking of his mother who lives far away from here. While the young man lies awake the expectant mother looks within.

With that her guide tells her;

_"Ease his fears Aslaug. The Gods have answered, them. Sigvard will harm his mother, no more &amp; he'll never enter Valhalla for what he's done. He is where he needs to be. He is home has he should be."_

_With that Aslaug wakes with a start again as Ragnar looks to see if she is alright._  
_"Bad dreams are not good for our son, my dear."_

_"Not a dream, my guide."_

Has Aslaug looks at Ragnar;  
_"The Gods have answered."_

_"Answer what?"_

_"Bjorn's fears for Lagertha's safety. It is done. Sigvard Heneby will_ _never harm her ever again."_

Aslaug falls back asleep. Ragnar watches over Aslaug for while knowing that within a week he will get an his answer. He lies there for a while before going back asleep himself. Yet in his own home, Bjorn lies awake for a long time before he too is overcome by exhaustion.

In the early morning hours, Rollo eyes snap open from a deep sleep. His instincts tells him to go to the watch at the northern shore. He gets up, gets dressed &amp; goes. On his way back he passing by his nephew's house;  
_"NO! !"_  
Rollo goes to the door &amp; pounds on it. Bjorn opens it still looking a little wild eyed.

_"By the gods boy, you look a worse for wear."_

_"Bad dreams."_

_"Lagertha?"_

Bjorn just nods has it confirms what Rollo thought what is part of the problem with his nephew fitting in here.

_"I'll wait while you get dress, we'll go to the great hall to eat. We'll work it out in training after. Your father is right, you have a lot to learn but you're here now. We'll teach you the ways of a warrior. You will be a great warrior like your father."_

* * *

**Heneby Estate, Scandinavia;**

A Viking tradition is when a warrior of station dies, their body is set in a boat lined on top of a bed lined with straw &amp; wood. Just before sunset archers would light it on fire with flaming has it sails away into the sunset to go to Valhalla. Well Sigvard, the Earl of Heneby did not die in battle nor acted like an man of his station when he abused his wife &amp; Step-son for years, lied to the gods &amp; his counsel about her fighting with Ragnar, humiliated her without a proper homecoming of her rank then send those men against her. Yet he still was a person of station &amp; rank therefore Lagertha would not go against the Gods. Now Lagertha has to decide &amp; decide quickly how to proceed with his funeral.

Later that Day;

Lagertha has Sigvard's body cleaned &amp; dressed in his finest robes. Then he was placed upon a funeral pyre located just outside his lands mid-morning for his subjects to pay their final respects to him. Lagertha also observed who exactly did this especially in the his counsel. As the Sun was setting she places a single coin with his hand as she lit the pyre on fire. Lagertha did not shed one single tear for the man who abused her &amp; humiliated her son to the point she had him stay with his father &amp; family for his own safety. Lagertha stayed long enough to make sure Sigvard's pyre &amp; body caught on fire turn her back on him &amp; left him for the very last time never to see him again.

* * *

**Lagertha's POV;**

I miss my son. I know I did the right thing for Bjorn to stay in Kattegat with his father. He is safe from that monster. He will never be humiliated by Sigvard ever again.  
They will expect me to remarry soon especially after I walked away during Sigvard's funeral. I just wanted to make sure the bastard was dead. Never to return &amp; now he can't get into Valhalla for what he did insulted the Gods. I made a mistake in remarrying, I will not make that mistake again. I will never marry again and the beauty of it, they can't make me. I outrank them. I am equal to any other earl period. Has I walk on to my garden where I see a withered rose.

For the love the Gods, of all the times to think of Gyda as I start tearing up. I still want her here yet in many ways she is. With Bjorn being humiliated by Sigvard, I never had no, I just didn't want to think about her gone, dead before she got a... To protect Bjorn from Sigvard's cruelty did that. Now he's home with his father the reason is gone, I still want my daughter back. I want my baby with me has the tears streams down my face.

"_My lady are you in pain? He's not worth it."_

Has I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, I see my friend &amp; servant Uma looking at me.

"_No I was thinking of Gyda. Is all ready?"_

_"Yes his counsel awaits you in the great hall, my lady."_

Uma backs away to let Thornkin by to take his leave of Lagertha. He asks if there is any message for him to give her son or the Earl of Kattegat, Lagertha replies;

_"For the Earl thank him, for everything. For my son, worry no more. I am well. And thank you dear friend."_

Thornkin gives a slight bow again &amp; takes his leave knowing that the former wife of Ragnar is now safe. Lagertha watches from the garden has she see the envoy start their journey home to Kattegat. Uma stands &amp; awaits her mistress has I look to her;

"Well Uma, time to change out the old guard."

"Very well, my lady."

I walk in there like I own them for I do &amp; now they are going to know the price for their treatment of my son is going to cost them.

****end of POV****

* * *

**In Kattegat;**

In the Great Hall that evening as Rollo is making ready to set sail for Gotaland, Princess Aslaug pulls Bjorn aside to reassure him that all is well.

"_The Gods have answered you, Bjorn. Your mother is safe. He will never hurt her again &amp; he will not enter Valhalla for what's he's done. All is well. I see your brother want to play with you again."_

Ubba runs &amp; tackles his big brother's leg.

_"Yes they do &amp; thank you._ (has he bows slightly) _Princess."_

Bjorn scoops up &amp; swings his little brother up &amp; carries him over his shoulders to where they play at. Ragnar goes to his wife &amp; sit next to her to talk;

_"It's good that they play well together."_

_"Yes &amp; soon there will be another son to join his brothers in play."_

The Earl of Kattegat &amp; his wife watch the boys play before the evening entertainment starts.

However at another estate another earl is laying down the law.

* * *

**Heneby Estate;**

Lagertha now the new Earl of Heneby, informed the counsel that their services were no longer required. She has opted for a '_new_' counsel. When they objected stating that they served the Earl..

_"Contrary to what YOU believe, I AM the Earl of Heneby now_. (Has Lagertha sat down in the high seat at the head of the table) _I have chosen MY own counsel! YOU ARE all DISMISSED!"_

Has each one bows to leave only one asked the question that was burning on all their minds;

_"Why are we being dismissed, My lady? We served your late husband well."_

_"Norse, You may have 'served' the Earl well that I can't argue however, it was at the humiliation &amp; expense of my son. YOU all allowed Sigvard to abuse &amp; humiliate Bjorn since he arrived here. You bore witness to his abuse &amp; lies against me yet the lot of you did NOTHING to stop him. Since there seems some hope for you after all, YOU &amp; only you can stay on my counsel. The rest of you leave me the keys of your position &amp; get out!"_

The rest of the counsel did has bidden&amp; left has they were leaving, four women all shield-maidens &amp; two men came in. Each swore their allegiance to the new Earl. Lagertha the new Earl of Heneby gladly gave each one a set of keys. The old guard saw that they had been replaced without a second thought for Lagertha wanted to make a point.

_"Has you allowed my son &amp; I to be abused &amp; humiliated, you'll receive the same humiliation."_  
In the swiftness &amp; beauty of it all, there was not a thing that they could do about it if they want to keep what they have left in their possession. The eight of them went to work fast to secure the hold of this estate so that no one will ever doubt who is the master here. Within the week the people swore their allegiance to the new earl including the old counsel. Lagertha went on to train all in defense of their home.

* * *

In the early morning hours in Kattegat, Rollo makes ready to set sail to Gotaland. Rollo knows his mission;  
For King Horick, to get the original alliance going again.  
For his brother Ragnar, bring Jarl Borg here for his execution for his crimes against Ragnar &amp; his family.

Rollo may pretend to obey the king but he is a creature of revenge. He want revenge for what Jarl Borg did to the family.

_"CAST AWAY!"_

With Kattegat getting farther away, Rollo looks forward to bringing Jarl Borg back here like a sheep for slaughter.

* * *

***Please let me know if I should continue on or, end at the next chapter. Planning to start part two of this story depending on the reviews. It up to you now. enjoy.***


	5. Ch4 Said the Spider to the Fly

*****Disclaimer; Don't own it. Wish I did.*****  
*****Heads up; Still rated M for a reason.*****

* * *

**Between Two Worlds**

**Chapter 4**

**Said the Spider to the Fly**

* * *

**Kattegat One Week Later;**

Rollo has already left for Gotaland to convince Jarl Borg to rejoin the alliance. Between practicing with other warriors to learn more Bjorn walks around to learn how his home has changed in the last four years. He is on his way back when he see her, the servant that spilled onto him that night. She's lifting two heavy buckets. Bjorn guesses that she is doing some type of chore. Bjorn asked if he could help &amp; she said no. The servant looks up nods;

_"Master, Can I help you?"_

_"I was going to ask the same thing to you? Those look heavy?"_

_"I'm a servant. I'm use to it."_

_"Sit."_

_"I have to do my work."_

_"I said its okay go ahead, sit."_

Porunn sit the heavy bucket down &amp; removes the bar from her behind her neck. She sits on a stump near him in the pen. Bjorn sits on the fence post looks at her.

"What is your name?"

"Porunn."

"Where do you sleep?"

"In that (points to another building)barn with the servants &amp; animals."

"Do you have ... a... boyfriend?"

_"(Without hesitation thinking ths will dissuade him from further persuing her) Of course. I must do my work, Master."_

Porunn gets up &amp; goes back to work has Bjorn continues on walking. What the two didn't know is that during this, they were seen, by Ragnar. Ragnar knew the servant was doing everything she could not to get close to his son. He also knows that is the reason she lied about having a boyfriend to his son. He also knows his son enough to know that will not stop him in finding out about her. Everything about her.

Ragnar knew that he will have to talk to the servant girl. This is the first person his age that he has reached out to. But for now, he'll think upon what he'll say to her.

Later that day Bjorn hears music in the town square where he sees a large crowd gather. He goes there where he sees Porunn dancing for the crowd. He is mezmerized by her. During his walk today, he tries to find out more about the people in Kattegat. Bjorn also tries here &amp; there to find out more on the servants here, particulary one. Many girls here upon finding out who he is want to get to know him better, practally throwing themselves at him.

Yet, there one who makes it her mission to avoid him. She knows its foolish to even like him at all. If anything Porunn has learned in life, is to 'know' her place. She is a slave, a servant. She will always be one. He is not only the Earl's son but heir here. He will be expected to marry in '_his_' circles. At best she would only be a plaything, that is one thing she refuses to be. It may cost her dearly but, she knows servantgirls don't become the wives of Earl's nor their heirs. Porunn didn't notice that he was there watching her has she danced for the crowd. Afterwards to her dismay, she overheard the other girls talking about him being there. Porunn knows its a matter of time before he finds out she lied to him. She hopes he'll think she's dishonest &amp; that will be the end of it. Right now its her only hope unless the Earl frees her to leave Kattegat she's stuck here until freedom, death or, deliverance. She gives herself a mental hard shake to get to the tasks at hand, she's needed again in the great hall to serve the evening meal.

Late that night, after all were gone, Porunn was cleaning the great hall before going to bed when the Earl of Kattegat came in. In the shadows however, his son was waiting &amp; listening. Upon noticing the earl, Porunn stands;

_"My lord, can I help you?"_

_"Yes young Porunn you can. Tell me why did you tell my 'son' you have a boyfriend?"_

_"I know my place, my lord. No good will come of it so I refuse to dream what will never be. He's your son, your heir. I'm a slave, a servant. Believe me I am loyal to you &amp; your family my lord. But I do know my place &amp; I know its not with him."_

_"You are the first person outside the family he's reached out to, shown interest in young Porunn. I thank you for your honesty, just be honest with him. Hmm.."_

_"Yes my Lord."_

At this news Bjorn now knows too has he sees his father leave. Yet he is determine to let her know, she has a friend. He hopes it can turn into something more. He will give her something that she never had in her young life, a choice.

* * *

**A Week Later, Gotaland, Scandanavia;**

Rollo &amp; his warriors arrived in Gotaland. He was granted an audience with Jarl Borg who is Earl there. This is where Rollo needs his game face on. He may 'obey' King Horick to get him back into the alliance. However, after was Jarl Borg did &amp; what he was planning to do to his sister-in-law, wife &amp; nephews he will suceed no matter what for his brother. Rollo has yet to forget how Jarl Borg 'tricked' him into fighting against his brother &amp; what is cost him. He will never betray nor, fail his brother again. come hell or, high water even if he has to kidnap Jarl Borg to get him onto the boat, he will do it. For the Lothbrok brothers have great plans for Jarl Borg punishment for what he did.

Now after being seated in a chair sitting across from the Earl of Gotaland, Rollo's wipes his face clean of expression. He has his game face on. Jarl Borg sits opposite with his new wife heavy with child sits behind him. After getting the go ahead, Rollo opens the dialogue;

"_What is that?"_

As Jarl Borg lifts the cloth;

_"The skull of my first wife. She still counsels me from the grave."_

_"Isn't that unfair to her_ (pointing to Torvi, Jarl's bride_)?"_

_"King Horick wants to go west to get Wessex. To do that we need you &amp; your ships."_

_"What of your brother, I invaded &amp; took his land from him while he was away. Won't he want revenge."_

_"No, in coming back both my brother lost many men in the crossing &amp; the King when Wessex viciously attacked them without cause. You &amp; I are men who look for revenge. My brother is... different. He's sees the advantages of having the original alliance return has it was."_

_"Then your brother is a very forgiving man. Has forgiving as a 'Christian' (has if he doubted the fact)."_

_"Ragnar is many things but he is always a thinks before he acts. He now sees where together we can raid &amp; colonise in the west. How the riches of the west will be a benefit for us here."_

Jarl Borg lifts the skull off of its cradle lovingly &amp; carasses it. Torvi, Rollo notices looks away.

_"Should I go my love?"_

Has if she gives him an answer.

_"She thinks I should go, I should go with you."_

_"When can you be ready?"_

_"In a few days."_

The two shake on it has Rollo &amp; his men are shown to their quarters for the visit. During this time of preperation there are feast &amp; enterainment provided for Jarl Borg's guest. Rollo plays his role well for he will never fail his brother, ever again.

* * *

**One Week Later, Kattegat Estate;**

In the early morning hours a horn is blown. Rollo's horn has Ragnar sits up in his bed. He dresses quickly &amp; is in the main chamber when the messenger of the watch was sent;

_"My lord, Rollo's ship &amp; two others are three hours from our shores. Moving here, fast."_

_"Very good, Soren. Give the watch my thanks &amp; this. (has he hands two chunks of warm cooked meat to the messenger) One is for you the other for him."_

_"(bows) Thank you my Lord."_

The young boy runs off. Siggy is already outside the Great Hall going to the docks has Ragnar calls for her to come in.

_"Siggy, he's three hours out. Come sit, wait for the rest of us."_

_"Sorry Ragnar, the excitement. (_upon entering the great hall_) Knowing he's near, I know he's safe. Is Aslaug going to meet the boat."_ (Has Ubba already dressed tackles his father)

_"No. She's had a rough night. The boys are though."_

Later with almost the whole town of Kattegat is waiting on the docks, Siggy in front. Knowing his wife, Ragnar probably had to have her wait in the great hall after hearing the first horn. He sees the happy look in his brother's blue eyes. Ragnar is holding Ubba with Bjorn standing next to him. He looks happy, on both counts mission accomplished. Yet has they are nearing the pier Jarl Borg interupts his thoughts;

_"You better be telling me the truth, Rollo."_

His wife Torvi, who is holding his first wife's skull in her hands;  
_"Why don't you asks her."_

They soon dock at the pier. The guest are greeted warmly by King Horick, then by Ragnar. Even though Jarl Borg doesn't know it yet, he has less than two weeks to live &amp; the men that came with him even less. Jarl Borg &amp; his wife are given a guest lodge to rest for the feast tonight.

Has soon has the guest were cared for Ragnar went to go &amp; talk to his brother. Ragnar is very pleased. The trap is now sprung &amp; Jarl Borg will soon pay dearly for what he did to his family &amp; the people here in Kattegat. Ragnar thought has he walked on;

_"I knew my brother would never fail me."_

* * *

*******I would like to see more reviews if I should continue to chapter 7 in smaller chapters. Then, start the sequel to this story or, end with a big/very long chapter 5 before moving onto the sequel. Please put the reason in your reviews. This story ends when Ragnar explains the blood eagle death to his son, Bjorn. Depending on the reviews is how much details, side stories &amp; chapters this story will have. Enjoy.-Toodles*******

* * *

************HAPPY EASTER! FROM ALL OF US IN THE RUBBER ROOM DIVISION AT THE NUTFARM***********


	6. Ch5 Mouse Trap

******Disclaimer; I do not own the vikings nor its characters.******  
*****Still rated M for a reason. Still doing my best to keep everyone in character as on the show. Still same bat channel.*****

*****You've been warned.*****

* * *

**Between two worlds**

**Chapter 5**  
**Mouse Trap.**

* * *

**Upon arrival Kattegat;**

After Jarl Borg's party were settled in for visit, the brothers go to a private place in the great hall to plan. They discuss Rollo's trip. Rollo knew that his brother wants revenge. He is a Viking, a very smart one. By obeying the King, he has endeared himself even more. Now Rollo sees a better advantage of getting rid of Jarl Borg for he will no longer be a problem to King Horick endearing his family even more as a favorite. For Ragnar is ridding the king of a great problem, a menace to their lives. While they talk, a good friend arrives from the Heneby estate in Scandinavia.

Ragnar greets his friend with open arms. Thronkin gives his report to the Earl of Kattegat. It was much worse than he realized for both of them. Bjorn was hurt &amp; hindered by this man for four years. Lagertha got it even worse. Ragnar &amp; Rollo knew it was a matter of time before Lagertha sent him on his way to the next world. Ragnar chuckled for he knew that you never get on _'her'_ bad side, ever. He did once &amp; he still carries a scar on his right leg proudly for it. Thronkin mentions that he has a message for Bjorn from his mother &amp; request to go give it to him. Ragnar lets him. Yet before Thronkin leaves he gives one to Ragnar from his ex-wife:

_"My Lord Ragnar, Lagertha said for me to tell you something, personally."_

_"Oh that is?"_

_"She's cleaning house &amp; thank you."_

Ragnar &amp; Rollo smile at this knowing the meaning. Most if not all responsible for their 'treatment' by Sigvard are being replaced. It's going to be very interesting over at the Heneby Estate for some time. Now they know that Bjorn will sleep well knowing his mother is now safe. Thronkin left after that to find Bjorn. With that high note the Lothbrok brothers begin the planning of Jarl Borg's sentence for what he did. Rollo opens;

"_Steak Pit?"_

_"No he could still be allowed in Valhalla &amp; for what he did to my family, that is something I would prevent at all cost. I want him to suffer for what he did. I want him to 'earn' the right to enter the house of the Gods. For this I will have to be more 'creative'."_

Rollo sat back down then he realized what his brother was thinking;

_"By the Gods Ragnar. Are you sure?"_

_"He consorts with his dead wife &amp; with eagles. Maybe she by the will of the Gods guided him here because she doesn't want to share him with another &amp; wants him back. Who are we to deny her."_

_"It looks like your wife was right again."_

_"Yes, so it seems."_

_"How do you want to do this brother?"_

_"I am going to have Torstin move the servants &amp; animals to the new barn. On this cold night, the smaller space will keep them warm longer. Then Torstin will house the crew that came with Jarl Borg in there. You are to take Bjorn, Floki, Torstin &amp; two others to where the old barn is lock them in it, light it on fire. After that you are to go to where Jarl Borg &amp; his wife are sleeping, do with him what you will to capture him &amp; bring him before me, alive. I will deliver his sentence for what he did to my family &amp; the people here."_

_"What about Torvi? She is with child."_

Always devoted to the Gods Ragnar knows it a great sin to harm an expecting mother. Even one who is carrying the child of his great enemy. He replies;

_"Make sure no harm comes to her Rollo. Of all do not fail. This will ensure Jarl Borg's compliance for his capture. Go find Floki &amp; make sure he brings my son with him tonight."_

At this Rollo nods in agreement as he gets up &amp; leaves. Now alone in the great hall Ragnar looks up in silent prayer to the Gods. Hoping all will go has planned.

Later that day while the servants prepare a great feast, Torstin had the servants move the animals &amp; their belongings to the new barn. Upon moving there they discovered that there will not be enough room for all the servants to be there. Three would have to survive outside for the night. This night is the night that Porunn has to serve the guest at the feast. Torstin goes to the kitchen where they make room enough for two of the three girls. However by the time Porunn finds out she is the odd man out. She will have to make it on her own for the night or, until Jarl Borg is in custody. She knows that tonight will be cold &amp; she has no one to turn to. Or so she thought.

* * *

Thronkin found Bjorn practicing with the other warriors. When Bjorn was called to him Thronkin even remarked;

"_You've grown young man. I have a message from your mother."_

_"Is she well?"_

_"Better. Her message to you young Bjorn, not to worry. I'm cleaning house &amp; not taking anymore of his shit."_

Bjorn knew that Sigvard is gone &amp; his mother his safe. He breathes a sigh of relief. However Thronkin expressed a concern over one of the servants who will have to stay out in the cold for most of the night.

_"It's a very dangerous night to be left out in the cold. And to think of her with no one that cares."_

_"Who?"_

_"Young Porunn. She didn't find out until it was too late. Torstin is trying to find her some form of safe shelter for the night. Away from Jarl Borg's men, they've been watching &amp; I fear for her safety."_

Bjorn could let her stay with him if she wanted. He could make sure she would be safe from the cold or, anything else that would harm her.

* * *

At the great feast in the Hall held in honor of Rollo's &amp; their guest safe return that night, Jarl Borg went up to Ragnar to talk to him;  
_"Ragnar Lothbrok I thank you for King Horick &amp; your invitation to rejoin the alliance. I know that I am not worthy of your trust but I swear by my word has an earl &amp; on my ring that you will never have cause to doubt me ever."_

Ragnar replied;

_"To be honest with each other I have to admit at first I was not happy about this alliance. But then I saw the advantages of having the alliance back in its original form so now I am for it."_

Jarl Borg nodded &amp; has Ragnar Stood so did he has Ragnar waved Torstin over &amp; instructed him to make sure that Jarl Borgs men are given quarters in the barn for the night &amp; treated with respect. At this Torstin knew what the instruction meant he nodded &amp; replied;

_"Of course."_ Then left to do Ragnar's bidding.

Jarl Borg knowing that the nights are cold here, was touched by the gesture replied;

_"I thank you."_

Ragnar nodded pats him on the back &amp; leaves to get more to drink &amp; mingle. All the while this was happening, they were being observed by King Horick who for the most part has been testing Ragnar's loyalty. He has passed thus far yet in the back of his mind, something tells him that you never know with Ragnar Lothbrok. The king goes up to Siggy &amp; make a off hand remark;  
"I never thought I would live to see the day that Ragnar would take my advice."

Siggy knowing what kind off man the king is replied just in kind;  
_"That's the thing with Ragnar. He always does the opposite of what you think."_

With this the king walks away. Floki knows that the King has been making passes at Siggy to make her his mistress lifts his drink toward her. So Siggy walks up to Floki to talk to him;

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

At this Floki lets out a shrill giggle then replies;

_"Ah (while shaking his head) no!"_

* * *

Later that night Ragnar stands on the top of the hill with an eagle perched on his gloved arm. Yet there was trouble starting near the beach by the docks. Where there were fires lit. Porunn went there because between the alcove &amp; the heat from the fire she thought she would be okay for the night. Yet she wasn't. After she had set up her camp a couple of Jarl Borg's men tried to grab her. Porunn struggles to get away from them:

_"Let go! Let go of me! !"_

_"Oh ho! Girl you'll wish otherwise when we get done with you."_

At that point Bjorn, came out of no where;

_"Porunn my father sent me to get you. Princess Aslaug needs you."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Bjorn son of Ragnar &amp; you?"_

Seeing that Bjorn was a man of importance they back down. They knew that it was foolish to damage this new alliance.

_"I'm sorry sir. We were 'helping' the girl."_

_"Then 'help' some one else. ___I suggest you now head for your quarters for the night. Its getting colder."__

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Porunn grab your belongings &amp; come."_

On the way toward the hall Porunn spoke;

_"What does the Princess need, Master?"_

_"Nothing actually. It was what I could do to get you away from them. Can you sleep in the Hall?"_

_"No, too many drunks are there as is. There is no other place for a servant to sleep &amp; be safe this night, master."_

_"I know of one."_

Bjorn takes Porunn to his place there is a fire, warmth. Most important he knows if anything else, its a place she'll be safe. At least for the night.

* * *

The pair walk on until they arrive at a lodge.

Meanwhile...

Floki was looking for Bjorn on his way to meet up with Rollo yet could not find him to let him know what the plan was. For Floki he happy that the gods allowed Bjorn to return home. He missed the boy a lot &amp; during the last four years thought of him often. Floki is glad that Bjorn has returned to the path he was meant to be on. If only he can find him for this tasks. Yet he can't so he continues on to meet with Rollo.

Torstin locks the barn after making sure all of Jarl Borg's men were in for the night.

_"You in the barn if you want to live, stay silent."_

Rollo comes up to the building with a torch &amp; lights the stacked wood that around the front of the building &amp; was treated with pitched tar a flame. All walk away has the men trapped inside start screaming. Rollo walks away without a second thought. They meet up with Floki at another location. Yet Bjorn is not with him.

_"Where's Bjorn? He's suppose to be with you!"_

_"I don't know where he is. I couldn't find him."_

The group takes off to Jarl Borg's quarters. They go to see about closing the trap while their prey is still in it.

* * *

At a lodge between the Great Hall &amp; Rollo's, a fire is lit &amp; waiting for Bjorn. Porunn ought to know since she set it up for him while he was eating in the hall with his family at the feast. This is his place &amp; she now knows. Porunn knows that he knows she had no one. Yet Bjorn didn't think as he pull &amp; remade the bed. At this Porunn stiffens, Bjorn wanted to ease her fears to let her know she is safe here;

_"It's okay you can stay here."_

_"I can't. It's yours."_

_"Well um... What if I ordered you to stay?"_

_"Then I would have to... obey."_

_"I don't want to order you."_

Bjorn was hoping that she would get the message, that she's not really alone. That she can still choose. Yet Porunn rolled her eyes &amp; started to undress stating;

_"Is this what you want, Master?"_

Now here's a bit of a dilemma for Bjorn. Being a guy, yes its exactly what he wants. Face it he's a guy. Yet Bjorn knew from experience (remember ladies he's a guy) that those went with him because they 'had' to wasn't really enjoyable has everyone thinks it is. Just the same, he wants her to want to be with him. His reply did however get her attention if not at least some respect;

_"No, not like this. I wanted you to stay because 'you' wanted to. But I don't want you to leave this lodge tonight, its too dangerous. Stay by the fire &amp; sleep. You'll be safe here. You have my word."_

Porunn redressed &amp; did has bidden. Needless to stay it was a long frustrating night for Bjorn. He knows he did the right thing especially with Jarl Borg's men here but its still frustrating all the same. On the other hand, it was just has frustrating for Porunn who was in deep thought about the young master. Usually it's exactly what they want yet, he wanted _'her'_, a slave, a servant to _'choose'_. Maybe he sees something more in her. Yet Porunn mentally shakes her head knowing not to get those kind of thoughts in her head. They are fool hearty for she is a servant. Always has been. Always will be.

* * *

At another location, someone is getting his revenge in the true 'Viking' tradition.


	7. Ch6 Sprung & Caught

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Vikings.**

***Rated M for a reason.***  
***Yes still going a tad to the dark side. on the same bat channel***

* * *

***Sorry everybody that I took so long with this update. I keep getting better ideas for other stories, including the longest one shot I ever wrote called 'Freed'.***  
***I will try to do better for the next chapter. I'm still doing my best to keep everybody in character has much as possible. I added a few things to this story to give it my twist.-enjoy.***

* * *

**Between Two Worlds **

**Chapter 6**

**Sprung &amp; Caught**

* * *

Kattegat, Guest Quarters of Jarl Borg;

While his wife slept at his side Jarl Borg was wide awake for some reason. He sees the Seer come through a mists &amp; hears him speak;  
_"The eagle is your destiny Jarl Borg. Has 'you', yourself will become the eagle."_

The Seer smiles &amp; backs away into the mist has an black eagle fly's above his head. Jarl stands up &amp; draws sword has his Torvi blinks back sleep the door is kicked in. Rollo, Floki, Torstein &amp; two others enter. Rollo quickly disarms Jarl. Rollo speaks very clearly;  
_"Good evening Jarl Borg. You never listened. I told you, I always look for revenge."_

Then he head butts him has he is held by two of the men. This is followed by a few punches. Rollo sits him self at the head of the bed cross legged has the others take turns beating Jarl Borg for the invasion of their lands, their homes. When one of the men was going to use a club on a very pregnant Torvi. You hear Jarl shout;  
_"Nooo, no, no, no."_

At the same time has Torvi was about to scream Rollo raises a hand &amp; shakes his head no, to stop the man from striking her saying;

"_No! Unnecessary."_

The man backs away from Torvi who covers her stomach protectively looks away has they continued to beat her husband. On the other hand, a sadistic satisfying look comes across Rollo has he sees Jarl Borg get his just rewards for what he did to his brother's family.

In another location in Kattegat another guest gets dress to go to the great hall.

King Horick of Denmark &amp; his son walk into the Great Hall where sitting in the throne is one of the younger boys eating. Has the Earl of Kattegat comes out with a leg of mutton the king yells;

_"What is the meaning of this? What is all the commotion?"_

_"I am sorry that you the ambiance of Kattegat disturbs you tonight."_

_"What is the cause of this?"_

Ragnar gives a side long glance to the double doors to his right. At this the double doors of the main entrance of the great hall break wide open to find Rollo walking in followed by Jarl Borg being dragged by two men. Torstein &amp; Floki shut the doors and follow has the men place the battered bruised &amp; bloody of Jarl Borg face down at the Earl's feet. Ragnar asked;

_"Is he dead?"_

While Rollo still has that satisfying sadistic look on face, Floki answers;  
"_No, no Ragnar. He not dead. Yet."_

Floki then kicks him hard in his ribs. King Horik then spoke;

_"Why have you done this?"_

Ragnar looks at the king;

_"Did you really think after all he did, that I would ever forgive him? For threatening to kill my family?"_

King Horik then asks;

_"What are you going to do to him now?"_

The Earl of Kattegat moves from the side of the throne where his young son sits has Jarl Borg rolls onto his back. Ragnar's voice is even &amp; cold has he sentences Jarl to one of the most painful executions known to a Viking;

_"Since you consort with eagles, I will draw a blood eagle on your back."_

Jarl Borg looks at him;  
_"No."_

Ragnar who straddles &amp; holds Jarl's face in hands keeps speaking;  
_"And your ribcage will spring apart."_

Jarl shakes his head, again he said;  
_"No."_

Ragnar lets go of his face &amp; backs away to his brother &amp; Torstein keeps speaking;  
_"Yes_ (Ragnar raises his hand into the air to look like a bird wings) _like wings."_

They remove Jarl Borg to the holding cells where he is chained to a short length of chain, given a battered thin blanket for the cold &amp; some smelling rotting straw to sleep on. They light a fire to keep him alive for now and leave him there.

* * *

Back in the hall King Horik is seriously pissed off inside. He wanted Jarl Borg to understand that he's the King &amp; to be obeyed from here on. Now because of Ragnar usurping his power he has to play this just right to deal with the Earl of Kattegat for his insubordination. He understands why Ragnar did this. If anybody did this to his wife &amp; children he would wipe the families off of the face of the earth. The king &amp; earl talk a little more before returning to his quarters for the night.

King Horik &amp; his son return to their quarters for the night. Then again after thinking about some, he now gets his lands back from Jarl by default for what he did to Ragnar. Its actually a win-win for him. He's realizes that he's more mad at himself for not thinking of this instead of Ragnar. He'll deal with Ragnar Lothbrok later for this. He really wanted the alliance to go forward so he could get his revenge on Wessex. He wants Wessex to pay for what he did to him after Ragnar left to find his family. Now they have to get a new ally before they can go to England. In the morning that is what he'll have the Earl of Kattegat do 'before' he executes Jarl Borg. In the mean time, he'll give a little hope for Borg before his execution so not to give up completely. Maybe even see into what or, how Jarl is going to talk me into an alliance with him to get even with Ragnar. Then teach Jarl Borg a 'final' lesson about messing with kings &amp; their lands. If anything this will be a great learning experience for my son on how to deal with your 'alliances' &amp; lasting friendships with your subjects.

Next Morning:

Ragnar &amp; Rollo are talking in the great hall when the king comes in. King Horik points out that it would be much harder to get a new ally for the raid in Wessex with the public execution of Jarl Borg. The king ask him to wait. Ragnar does then he asks the king if they are still allies? King Horik answers;  
"I'm going to England to get my revenge on Wessex. Come with me."

Ragnar knows they are still ally's yet he is still very wary of the king. Little did he know that later it would be for good reason too.

* * *

Later that day Bjorn looks at his father &amp; looks away from him into the first in disappointment. Ragnar loves all his children &amp; during the fours years that Bjorn was with Lagertha there wasn't a day that went by that he never thought about him. He wants to know why his son is upset. No matter what he is, he is a father to his children first. He will find out what is bothering his oldest child has removes one of Bjorn's feet by the fire, only to find his son putting the other one in its place. Ragnar asks;

_"What is troubling you?"_

_"You never told me what you had planned for Jarl Borg &amp; his men."_

"_I sent someone to find you. They couldn't find you. Where were you?"_

"I was with Porunn."

_"So you wanted to be with her than with me?"_

Bjorn knew there was more to it yet did bother to explain what happened that night with Porunn as he replied;

_"I only asks to be kept in your confidences has your son."_

Ragnar looked at him seriously &amp; replied;  
_"I'll decide what level of confidence I will keep you in but I for now I will give you some fatherly advice. Think with this_ (points to his head), _not with your_ (points to between Bjorn's legs)."

Upon hearing this he gets up &amp; leaves the room thinking to himself, _"Yeah father that's rich. You tell me this coming from the man who while on business for King Horik, cheated on mother, got the 'princess' pregnant &amp; drove my mother away to a man like Earl Sigvard Heneby. Where he abused us for nearly five fucking years! Great Dad just fucking great._"  
Bjorn grabs his cloak puts it on &amp; goes for a walk in the snow to cool off.

Ragnar looks on as his sons walks away, knowing that his son is still pissed that I drove his mother &amp; in turn him away from their home nearly five years ago. I do not regret my other sons. I love all my children. I regret that I hurt his mother. I still love her. Has much as I grew to love Aslaug, I still do love &amp; respect Lagertha. I respect Lagertha more for leaving &amp; forging a new life for herself. Not many women can do that. Not like Lagertha &amp; Bjorn has that in him if he could only see it in himself.

* * *

***Chapter seven or chapter eight will be the last chapter.***  
***Debating to continue a next story as a series of three to the point of the Lord's Prayer for the season. Let me know yea or, nay based on your what you put in your reviews.***  
***Thanks again for reading.***  
***Happy Memorial Day to all***  
***Tootles &amp; hugs from all in the rubber room.***


	8. Ch7 Meeting the Earl

******Disclaimer; I do not own the History Channel Vikings nor its characters.******

*****Still rated M for a reason. Still doing my best to keep everyone in character as on the show. *****

*****WARNING! ! A graphic description of a type of death will be narrated in full here. I'm going there folks. The dark side has called, in this the final chapter of Between Two Worlds.***  
*******You've been warned.*****

*****Still same bat place. Still same bat channel.*****

* * *

I am sorry that I have been taking so long with the last two chapters. I have been very busy here on my side of the pond.-Enjoy. Hugs &amp; Tootles from the white walls of the Rubber Room.

* * *

**Between two worlds**

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting the Earl**

* * *

King Horik goes to Jarl Borg's cell to talk to him. To see if he really is that manipulative. Horik goes in sees Jarl Borg battered &amp; filthy in chains.

_"Have you come to gloat. Looking forward to see me Blood Eagle? I'm told it's one of the most painful deaths but astonishing to watch."_

King Horik ignores him as he brings him a ladle full of water &amp; watches how Jarl greedily gulps it down before returning it to the bucket. King Horik replies;

"_No Jarl Borg, I will not enjoy watching you die. What would you have me do?"_

_"Ragnar's fame eclipses your own, why stop at assassinating an 'Earl' when you can assassinate a 'King', King Horik?"_

King Horik pretends that he's contemplating Jarl Borg's words. He looks as if he is deep in thought for a moment to add effect. Then the king replies;

_"Suppose I believe you're telling me the truth. What would you have me do?"_

_"You can arrange for my escape. Where I can make it back to my home, my lands."_

_"Then what would you do next?"_

Jarl Borg looks at the king &amp; said it bluntly;

_"Then I would 'arrange' for Ragnar's Lothbrok's death &amp; replace him with Rollo as Earl."_

During the whole time King Horik studied him as if to gage the worth of his words before replying;

_"I have to give this some thought then I will let you know. In the meantime I brought you something."_

The king then gives him the skull of his first wife which the Earl of Gotaland takes it quickly nods in thanks then caresses it lovingly. King Horik tells him he will return soon with his reply then leaves. After he put his cloak back on to combat the bitter cold of the winter he walks into the storm with a satisfying smirk.

Now he knows. He knows for certain how Jarl Borg got Rollo to go against his brother Ragnar. Jarl Borg's greatest weapon is his power of speech &amp; how he uses his words to manipulate a person. King Horik knows Jarl Borg word mean nothing to him. To Horik the earl is nothing more than a thief, a criminal &amp; deserves everything he gets coming to him here. Yet it amuses him for now to play this part, to give Jarl Borg that one string of hope to escape. To cheat death. Oh yes, this is a part he knows how to play all too well.

_"Are you going to help him father?"_

_"Erlander, you have a lot to learn about the world before you become king. You maybe a man but you still have a lot to learn before becoming a king. For there are many, many roles to play to get what you want &amp; keep the peace. Come, I'll explain on the way. Watch &amp; learn from a 'seasoned' man, son."_

_"Yes father."_

* * *

Father &amp; son walk in the cold to their quarters. Unaware that Bjorn who was on a walk to cool off after talking to his father had seen the King come out of the cell where their great enemy is. Bjorn moves quietly &amp; overhears the conversation between father &amp; son. He then goes to the main hall where he sees his Uncle Rollo &amp; Torstein. Bjorn quickly goes to his uncle;

_"Where is my father, Uncle Rollo?"_

_"Spending time with your brothers &amp; Princess Aslaug. What's wrong Bjorn?"  
_Bjorn looks around before speaking in a low voice to his uncle:

_"I saw the King come out of Jarl Borg's cell."_

_"Come with me now Bjorn. Torstein if anyone asks, I'm with Bjorn."_

Torstein nods as Rollo grabs his cloak &amp; his nephew follows him outside. Has they walk they go around the corner &amp; head to another building. Then go to Rollo's house. Siggy is with the Princess right now helping with the boys. They sit down in chairs around the fire.

_"Tell me everything Bjorn, from the beginning."_

Bjorn does from when he saw the King come out to where they had passed him along the way. Bjorn included all his observations along with it. None of this sat well with Rollo when there was a knock on his door. Rollo gets up &amp; answers to find his brother the Earl of Kattegat there. Rollo lets him in where Ragnar immediately goes to the fire to warm his hands. Ragnar looks between the two men &amp; said;

_"Am I too late?"_

Bjorn gives his father a rueful smile for he could never stay angry at him for long &amp; replies;

_"No father, you came just in time."_

Bjorn starts from the beginning again. Both men knew what had to be done. Ragnar knew the perfect person to have do this task. He will ask his good friend Floki. Floki will be his eyes &amp; ears with 'King' Horik. However Ragnar still worried about Bjorn's safety around the king. That is when Rollo offered to help train him one on one. Yet Ragnar had to ask;

_"Do you think King Horik saw you when he came out of the cells Bjorn?"_

_"No father he didn't. I hid so they couldn't see me &amp; walked only when they did to mimic their steps in the snow."_

This impressed both Ragnar &amp; Rollo. They know he still has a lot to learn but he is on his way, his path. To become a great warrior. Yet for all the pride they felt for Bjorn, there is still one problem, they still need a 'new' ally before they can execute Jarl Borg. Later that evening while King Horik is telling stories of battle to the other men, Ragnar pulls Floki aside in the back chamber. He tells him what Bjorn has witnessed &amp; asks him to be the spy. Floki laughs as if its a great joke. Yet they know its no joke. Floki the carpenter, Floki the fisherman, Floki the spy. They quickly set the plan in motion. How Floki is becoming unhappy here. Ragnar learned his lesson from Jarl Borg well. He's using the Earl of Gotaland greatest weapon against a King, his brains. He hopes it works. Ragnar asks one more thing of him:

_"My friend I ask one more favor from you."_

_"Ask my lord its yours. You know I would do almost anything for my friends. You know that. What is the favor?"_

_"Watch over Bjorn. Protect him. I promised Lagertha."_

_"Ragnar! You never even had to ask this of me. I would have done this anyways as would Torstein. I will watch over him. Do not worry my friend."_

* * *

The next morning Helga tells Floki she is pregnant with his child. After the shock wears off he asks her to marry him yet hits her with;

_"No not Ragnar. (while making sweeping gestures around the workshop) All this is for Ragnar. Everything here is for Ragnar. I know him Helga. I've known him for a long time. I build his ships. Now he's 'Earl', Earl Ragnar &amp; we eat from his table. But he can't have you &amp; he can't have me."_

Later he goes to tell Ragnar who secretly gives him his blessing. Floki asks him if anything happens to him to look after Helga &amp; their unborn child. Ragnar gave Floki a smile;

_"You never even had to ask me that. Rest easy friend, they will be safe."_

Floki tells him that he will not be invited to the wedding because of their current plans. How that will lay the ground work of he's unhappy here. Only two others knows of this plan, Rollo &amp; Torstein. Ragnar knows this may piss his son off but, he'll fill him in later on if truly is a set up on King Horik's part. Now Ragnar sits &amp; waits. After Floki leaves Siggy comes in &amp; what she tells him confirms his suspicions on what Bjorn overheard. His family is the next target. Possibly including Lagertha. Siggy also reveals something else that didn't sit well with him. While he sent Rollo to Jarl Borg, the King took her as his mistress.  
It's becoming too risky for Siggy. Ragnar is not very fond of her but she has always been loyal. Siggy was the first to kneel to him when he killed her husband &amp; became Earl of Kattegat. She was there for Lagertha she miscarried their two children &amp; when Gyda died. Siggy lost her only surviving child, Thyri in the plague. Siggy has also befriended his Aslaug. She was the first spy for him to gage the King Horik &amp; reported to the Princess daily on her observations. For what the King has done to Siggy to cheapen her. Ragnar has Siggy plant the first seeds of discontentment among the people here in the King's head. Ragnar let her know that he'll talk to Rollo to soften the blow on her behalf. Ragnar thought to himself when he tells Rollo, I wouldn't want to be in King's shoes.

Later that night;

Rollo does a performance for the king. After he's done he goes to his brother:

_"I do not understand. Why do you continue to make concessions to the King, brother?"_

_"Because he's the king."_

Ragnar for his agreement with Siggy, he breaks it to Rollo what King Horik did to her while he is away. Rollo wanted to kill him then &amp; there. Ragnar told him no, not yet. Then went on further to take him in his confidence:

"_It was Siggy who told the Princess what was going on here with the king long before Bjorn overheard their conversation. You will have to protect her brother for believe it or not, she really does love you."_

Rollo realizes how much Siggy is in danger. With his brother's help, Rollo comes up with a plan so that the king is never alone with Siggy ever again.

* * *

**Three weeks later:**

Floki marries Helga. All go except Ragnar. The King &amp; his son notices this. King Horik is getting an idea on how to rid himself of Ragnar Lothbrok. Horik thinks to himself;

_'If Floki of all people is unhappy with Earl Ragnar Lothbrok, I wonder how many 'others' are too? Maybe there is something more to what Siggy told me. The Gods warned me that Ragnar is evil. Yet I don't want to believe that he is. Ragnar has been loyal to me &amp; has served me. Well up to now with Jarl Borg. I'm more mad at myself for not thinking of this before Ragnar did. The invasion in England will answer it for me. The Gods told me they will send me a sign. If the Gods do, then I'll know. I will wipe out the whole family from the face of the earth if that's what the gods want."_

The king looks at the newly weds as the Priestess declares that they are married &amp; sees them kiss_. _He remembers his wedding day &amp; how much he misses home. Everybody is congratulating Floki &amp; Helga when Rollo sees riders come up to them. Rollo &amp; two others go up to the riders as they asks;

_"Rollo Lothbrok?"_

_"Yes. Why are you here?"_

_"To see your brother, on important business. Believe me he'll want to see us."_  
Rollo &amp; the two others escort the others to the great hall where his brother is, playing games.

Later in the Great Hall...

Ragnar is playing target practice with Torstein with arrows. Torstein drunk from the wedding takes aim &amp; lets loose only to have Ragnar block the area with a shield. Ragnar looks where it would've hit then looks at Torstein to say;

_"Why you son of a whore. One more."_

Ragnar takes aim;

_"Torstein? Where are you?_ (Torstein waves from the other side of the room) _It's so dark in here. Is your shield up Torstein?"_

_"Yes, my lord."_

Ragnar lets an arrow loose as it nicks the cup that was on Torstein's head &amp; embeds itself into the opened door behind Torstein. Torstein laughs as Rollo looks at the two emissaries stating;

_"This is my brother."_

Ragnar is in no mood for tricks as he strings up another arrow;

"_Yes?"_

_"Earl Ragnar Lothbrok?"_

_"Yes what is it?"_

_"Are you still looking for an ally to invade Wessex?"_

_"Yes who sent you?"_

_"I come on the behalf of Earl Engstad." _

_"Earl Engstad, (he looks at the man funny) Earl Engstad? (Torstein blocks the arrow from hitting the messenger as Ragnar lets loose an arrow) Never heard of him. Why isn't he here?"_

"_He didn't want to waste the journey if you were no longer looking for an allies. However, if you still are Earl Engstad has enough ships &amp; warriors to make your raid a great success. Are you still looking for an ally?"_

Ragnar strings up another arrow as he charges at the emissary out the door;

_"Yes, Yes, yes!"_

Rollo pulls the door closes as he looks at Torstein &amp; smiles. Outside Rollo escorts the emissaries to the gate &amp; waves them off. He returns to the wedding &amp; later walks home with Siggy. During this time he tells her they may be getting a new ally, an earl by the name of Earl Engstad. Rollo helps her undress as she replies;

"_Then we can execute Jarl Borg."_

_"Can't be soon enough for my liking."_

While they are in bed though he takes on a different personally. He lets her know in his own way that he knows about King Horik. They do not argue about it. They have that understanding yet he's not happy about what Horick did. Rollo gets back into bed yet it only reminds him that another as taken what belong to him, again. He also realizes the what his brother as asks of Siggy. What she's doing it for him &amp; it's getting dangerous. They talk some more as they figure out what's next if the King is going to betray Ragnar. Every time he looks at the king he sees red as Rollo lost respect for this 'king'. He swore to himself that he'll guard his brother &amp; nephew from King Horik with his life.

* * *

After the wedding, King Horik visits Jarl Borg in his cell. He brings him some food &amp; gives him some water. Horik squats in front of the condemned earl to talk.

_"I will help you escape from here."_

_"You know I speak the truth."_

_"I know of a few who are unhappy with Ragnar &amp; have offered to help. I can arrange for your escape from here."_

_"Once home, I will return with enough men &amp; together we will kill Ragnar Lothbrok."_

_"All I can tell you is to stay strong as our father Odin would. It will be soon."_

King Horik put his cloak on takes one last look at Jarl Borg to see if he taken the bait &amp; leaves. Once outside the king smiles in a very satisfying smirk knowing that he bought it. Jarl Borg bought everything that he said &amp; he didn't mean a word of it. For word has reached him, there maybe a new ally in the near future. Now through his death, he can get the lands back that belonged to him in the first place. This should teach others never to betray him again. After all he is the king.

*****Warning! Graphic torturous death is going to be fully described in a 'family setting. You have been warned! *****

* * *

Mean while in a chamber off in another area of the great hall Bjorn sits at a small bench table eating, while his father is soaking in a bath near a roaring fire. Bjorn pauses to he speak to his father;

_"I want to ask you something. What is a Blood Eagle?"_

Ragnar leans his head back against the rim of the tub so that he looks directly at his eldest son. He speaks slowly, deliberately with a purpose for Bjorn. So that his son will understand why he picked _"this"_ sentence for this enemy. Ragnar wants Bjorn to understand what he will do to protect his family.

_"The offender gets down he gets down on his knees. Where his back is cut open with knives_ (Ragnar moves to the forward end of the tub) and then with_ his ribs cut away with axes so they jump away from his spine. Poof_ (as Ragnar's eye sparkle in the firelight, as his finger tips that were touching each other pops away in a fluid motion). _Then his lungs are pulled out of this huge bleeding wound &amp; laid upon his shoulders so that they looked the folded wings of a great eagle. _(Ragnar turns to face away from his son &amp; lays his head on the rim of the tub. Ragnar has his finger tips touching again like a church steeple on his chest) _And he must stay like that until he dies. Suffering the whole time in silence. If he does he can enter Valhalla but he he screams, he can never enter its portals."_

Torstein then come in from the outside. The moment gone as Bjorn quickly returns to eating his food at the table. Ragnar looks at the door as Torstein speaks;

"_Earl Engstad is here my lord."_

_"Well where is he?"_

_"He wouldn't come to the Hall my lord. He is waiting for you beyond the gates in the woods."_

With that Torstein nods then leaves closing the the door. Ragnar gets out of the tub dries off quickly &amp; gets dressed. He saddles a horse &amp; with only two men for an escort rides out into the woods to meet the Earl.

Little did Ragnar know that Earl Engstad would be one the last people he would ever suspect of becoming an Earl. Ever.

* * *

****Okay gang this was my first Fan Fiction for this program &amp; I hoped you like it. ****  
****I did my best to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Most of the descriptions of the Blood Eagle was from memory from the show itself. I tried to get the scene as well as the lines correct on this one to do it justice. For me by far it was one of the hardest wording description wise that I have ever done.****

* * *

****Now you get to decide. Do I do a part two which covers the execution of Jarl Borg to the end of season two or, end it here. Your reviews will decide this one so please put the reason why yay or, nay.****

****Hugs, loves &amp; tootles from the white wall of the rubber room.****


End file.
